


【All耀】告别亚特兰蒂斯

by TonYOYO



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonYOYO/pseuds/TonYOYO
Summary: 海军耀x海妖露x王储米x海盗英x富商仏敌对的人们被卷入传说中的亚特兰蒂斯。欲望、爱意、贪念。勾心斗角中萌生的情感，会被亚特兰蒂斯的诅咒，永远封存在海底的大陆吗？
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), Belarus & Lithuania (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), 仏耀, 朝耀, 米耀, 菊耀 - Relationship, 露中
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 大坑预警，ooc预警  
> 角色黑暗面描写预警，人设不完美预警，  
> 并不知道能不能写出来的勾心斗角及阴谋预警，  
> 黑洞般的天马行空私设预警，无限轮回预警，苏露同体倾向预警  
> 多时间线存在预警  
> 一切有关文笔的预警  
> 好多还不知道/还没想起来的预警的预警  
> all耀向，其他相关cp倾向：独伊、立白
> 
> Background setting  
> 现今世界所承认的势力划分：  
> 世界版图被海洋与分割为两块面积庞大的陆地与成千上万或大或小的岛屿。  
> 西方的光辉刺槐国与东方的荣耀星质国分别以各自的绝对统治力影响着两块被割裂的大陆。传闻星质国的土壤来自于星星的残骸，在寒冷的冬日，落于星质国土地的雪花会在特定的日子被染成红色，因此是个对红色和星辰有执念的国度。  
> 两国以各自的影响力吸引或拉拢着位于岛屿意图发展的国家，长此以往逐渐形成竞争与敌对的意识。
> 
> 在对岛屿国家势力的争夺中，对海洋的控制尤为重要。因此两国都组建了十分强大的海军战队。刺槐国注重武器装备，而星质国则擅长预测与战术。两国势力在百年的战争中伤亡惨重，逐渐难容水火。  
> 第三股势力来自于“无国者”，以自我意识聚集起来，抛弃社会契约的一群人。“探寻并占有”，被人们称作海盗。
> 
> 未被记载的主要势力：  
> 亚特兰蒂斯势力于海妖族势力——来自于深海的两大势力。  
> 主要以传说的形式流传于海面的国度之上，虽然从未有相关的具体记录，但仍使世界上诞生出众多的深海文化狂热分子。亚特兰蒂斯同时也是众多海盗的出海目标。  
> 传闻中海妖是世界上最为强大的生物，可以操控海洋与天空，有着毁天灭地的力量。海妖族不以世袭论阶级，强者当为上位，海妖分为十阶，五阶以上则被视为“贵族”，七阶以上便十分稀有。越强大的海妖，它的鳞片就愈加鲜艳，样貌就愈加美丽。

-年轻的军官没能想到，摧毁自己军舰的不是炮火，而是黑云之下晃的发亮的轰鸣雷电和狂风暴雨。  
  
天色刚开始泛白，仍夹着些许莓红，只有颜色蔓延地极快，顷刻间便将油彩涂抹满了整个海面。光赋予一望无际的大海以摆脱死气沉沉的能力，同时也赋予生命以不停流逝的时间。  
于是有风搅着船帆，海浪拍打着侧板，偶尔可以也可以听见鸟鸣，视线便会被下意识地引去声音传来的方向。  
弗朗西斯被突然攀起的太阳晃得有些刺眼，因早起而引发的困意顿时消了大半。  
若是在平时，是绝不可能。  
绝不可能起这么早的。  
即便是橱架上摆了满满一墙收集于世界各地的名贵咖啡豆，弗朗西斯仍旧没有喝咖啡的习惯——美丽的藏品不应被随意使用，作为藏品，便要和其它美丽的事物放在同一处玻璃柜中互相掩盖光华。  
至少此刻，他是这么想的。  
离约定的时间已经很近了，而距上一次见到王耀似乎已是许久之前的事了。弗朗西斯随手拿起桌面上的文件，翻看着却不由自主地烦躁起来。  
与王耀做生意绝对不是一件容易的事情，多年来弗朗西斯没少在王耀那里吃亏，若是问阻碍他成为世界第一富商最大的因素是什么，王耀绝对居于榜首。  
突如其来的头痛反而促使他勾起了嘴角，周旋固然是一件费力的事，但不代表它不有趣。  
弗朗西斯再次听到了鸟鸣，他轻笑着摇摇头，捋齐自己被风吹乱的头发，向着逐渐靠近的战舰看去——红色的旗帜在黎明的光辉中镀上金色，犹如耀眼璀璨的繁星悉数聚往一处，就像那个人的眼睛，再次刺痛了弗朗西斯还未适应的视网膜。  
“好久不见。”青年轻巧地跳上弗朗西斯的甲板，睁大眼睛演技夸张地调侃“你又换甲板了？又是哪棵倒霉的古树名木被你花钱砍了？”  
“没想到许久不见，王老板有了新的砍价方式？”不可否认的是，弗朗西斯的举手投足间都包含着极具魅力的温柔。  
王耀摇了摇头，之前神态里的纯良无害顿时一扫而空，取而代之的是令人不寒而栗的压迫感。  
“波诺弗瓦先生，我想您已经看过文件了，关于st-68导弹的分析数据应该没有差错吧。”  
“看你这么自信，自然不会有错的。”  
“说实话我很难相信您关于自己出身于中立小国的论调，如此大规模生产的精密武器绝不是一个小体量独立岛屿国可以轻易做到的。”王耀脱下手套，状似不经意地抬眼注视着弗朗西斯“若是说这些年来您在三大势力之间来回周旋只是为了挣钱我是万万不信的。”  
“你怎么知道…？”  
“看来您还以为世界上有做过却不会被人知道的事情，这种想法对您这个巨贾来说未免太过愚钝了。”王耀扬了扬下巴，温润的眉眼中却流转着狡黠的光。  
“那么王先生，你想怎么样。”弗朗西斯心知王耀打得什么算盘，却还是顺着问了下去，不知是因为王耀这副样子太过有趣还是因为别的什么东西，弗朗西斯已然难以控制住嘴角的笑意。  
王耀伸出五个手指举到弗朗西斯面前“五折。”  
还未等弗朗西斯发出“你才是奸商吧”的惊叹，一阵轰鸣声已然灌入耳膜，伴随着船体剧烈地晃动。  
那是炮火的声音。  
和炮火声一起的，还有一个熟悉的人声。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”王耀的声音很轻，语气却像是要将那个金发西方人碾碎一般。  
弗朗西斯顿时觉得有些糟糕，甚至觉得大抵是不会有比此刻更为糟糕的事情发生了。  
割裂整个世界的两股敌对势力，属于他们的海上战场自然不欢迎中立者的存在——何况是个在两边都有合作来往的交易者。  
“我远远的就看到了你的旗，耀。”阿尔弗雷德的心情似乎很不错，看着军舰的规模并不像是要打仗的样子。  
“别叫的这么亲近。”王耀厌恶地回应着，眼底沉着阿尔弗雷德船上湛蓝的旗帜——那是是和阿尔眼睛相同的颜色。“我不认为我们可以坐下来进行双方友好会谈。”  
“那是自然，不如打一架？”  
看着阿尔弗雷德露出更为明显的笑意，王耀心里狠狠骂了一句疯子。  
两国的关系有多恶劣作为王储的阿尔弗雷德自然是知道的，尽管如此，他依然十分热衷于向王耀挑衅，纵使有过被打到惨败的经历也未能阻挡他与王耀对线的热情，失败反而更助长了他的这种好战情绪。  
抛开家仇国恨，阿尔弗雷德在王耀眼中更像一个言行幼稚的孩子。无论是手下的士兵还是别国的子民，只要他需要，便可视他们为棋子。哪怕是精妙的布局也不是为了速度最快、伤亡最少地赢得胜利，仅仅是为了有趣。  
未等王耀做出回应，随着阿尔弗雷德落下的手，炮火已开向王耀的船队。  
“真他妈的是个疯子。”良好的教养在顷刻抛之脑后，王耀飞快得跳回自己的船，脑内疯狂计算，下令将敌军的炮火打偏离弹轨。  
两方的弹药激起高度惊人的水花，淹没甲板打湿了王耀的外套。“我刚换的衣服！”王耀再次咒骂了一万遍阿尔弗雷德，他这个人就像他的国家一样令人讨厌。  
战火一触即发。  
  
弗朗西斯正思考是否应该趁乱离开这个是非之地时，更为糟糕的事情发生了。  
他坚信他与亚瑟柯克兰八字不合，倘若他不是位于“无国者”势力的金字塔尖，弗朗西斯这辈子都不愿意与亚瑟再有任何的接触。  
不仅因为难以苟同的审美，还因为这个强盗曾一下午喝光他珍藏许久的观赏用红茶。  
王耀的头痛程度并不亚于弗朗西斯，若说阿尔弗雷德是他集家仇国恨于一身的天生死对头，那么亚瑟则是他三观不同无法相容却又过于强大而无法忽视的存在。  
他们拥有极其相似都地方——以找王耀麻烦为乐趣，纵使他们并不能从他这里讨到什么好处，却依然乐此不疲。王耀无法理解这种诡异的行为，他将这归结为东西方的思想差异，并得出了西方人脑回路奇怪的最终结论。  
然而这并不意味着王耀可以同时对抗这两个人，所幸他出门前一向会做好万全准备，船上的炮火足够他昏天黑地打上大半个月，而显然阿尔弗雷德的小型军舰并无法承载如此规模的炮弹。亚瑟看起来更像是来看热闹的路人，或者说，是个准备捕螳螂结果来早了的黄雀。  
阿尔弗雷德显然并不在意这些，他并不理解畏惧为何物，对他而言，这世界上只有“无聊”以及“有趣”，而王储的身份使他二十多年来，尽数圈出了更为有趣的选项。  
亚瑟的加入使战况愈加混乱起来，以至于没有人注意到极速蜷曲的云和突然间湿润的空气。  
有的炮火打穿了甲板有的则直接穿透了小船的龙骨，这是王耀所无法理解的损失和伤亡，常年的海战与政治经历却让他学会了权衡，一切不过是国家利弊之间的财利谋权。  
巨浪可以掀翻一切，也会吞噬一切。  
狂风袭着巨浪，倾卷掉疯狂摇摆的桅杆，海水斜着船只以极其危险的方式裹挟入代表毁灭的漩涡。  
年轻的军官没能想到，摧毁自己军舰的不是炮火，而是黑云之下晃的发亮的轰鸣雷电和狂风暴雨。  
每一艘船都被击得粉碎，洪流之中抓住的船板是唯一的希望，但这显然不是长久之计，在一波又一波巨浪的冲击下，王耀的体力被疯狂的消耗，冰冷的海水逐渐浸入骨头，恍惚间有双手抓住了他。  
那本是双冰凉的手，对比起海水却显得异常温暖。像抓紧救命稻草一般，王耀抓紧了那只手，仿佛周身汹涌的海浪打在身上也不再那么疼痛。  
他终于看清了手的主人。  
浅金灰色的发丝贴合在他的脸上，挡住了他的眼睛。他脸颊上攀浮着形状奇异的图案，深海鱼鳍一样的耳朵从柔软的发丝中钻了出来，他抿着嘴看着王耀，又张了张嘴却说不出话来。王耀惊得瞪大了眼睛，心脏不由得开始剧烈跳动。  
他看着远处四散飘落挣扎于海浪中的人，不知怎么就万分信任的拽着这个人的手臂，“救救他们，你可以的对吗？”  
传闻中的海妖点了点头，王耀看到了藏于发丝之后的眼睛，如紫水晶一般澄澈，却夹着狠戾的神色。


	2. Chapter 2

-03  
“我不明白。”阿尔弗雷德环顾四周，抬手取下缠在头发上的水草。  
“我记得我们被卷入了漩涡。”弗朗西斯皱着眉应和，心里已经开始嫌弃身上沾满泥土湿漉漉的衣服。  
亚瑟的注意力则完全被王耀以及抱着王耀的奇异生物所吸引，完全按耐不住心中喷薄而出的激动，“海妖？！”  
许是声音过大，海妖怀里的人似乎是被吵醒，睫毛微颤着睁开眼睛，定神盯着占满整个视野的面庞半响，像是终于梦醒了一般惊得从他怀里挣扎出来。  
“谢谢你。”王耀一时之间有些窘迫，他很少得到过什么帮助，面对救命恩人更不知道还能再说些什么。更何况，他是传说中的海妖。  
“我……我叫伊万，伊万布拉金斯基。”海妖像一个收到了夸奖的孩子一样眯起眼睛笑了起来，声音是不同于外表的软糯。苍白的皮肤被阳光映得十分耀眼，如一株向阳花，带着极具生命力的温暖。  
“嘿，小子，为什么救我们。”阿尔弗雷德打量着他们的救命恩人，脑子里翻着关于海妖力量的传闻，心里跟着默默打起了算盘。  
伊万收起笑容，冷漠地扫了阿尔弗雷德一眼，又挂上委屈的表情伸手扯住王耀的衣袖“对不起…是我不够强大……才被漩涡冲到了这里。”  
明明救了人却还要道歉，王耀看着伊万柔软贴服在额头的发丝，虽然海妖的体型明显比自己高大壮硕了不少，他却依然拿出家中长子安抚弟弟妹妹的姿态安抚般摸了摸伊万的头。  
这里看起来像是一片荒林，天空被宽大的树叶遮挡得密不透风，稍微停下步子观察就能发现树干枝条上还结着细密的果实，即便如此，常年置身大海上的人依然可以依稀闻到空气中弥漫的潮湿海气。  
海军，海盗，王储，富商，海妖。  
听起来就是个情况不太乐观的组合，在上一秒还针锋相对，此刻却满脸嫌弃互相搀扶的样子滑稽得可怜。  
循着海水的气息穿过层层树林，亚麻色的剪影隐隐约约出现在视线之中。如果定神仔细看的话就会发现那是块古老的岩石，表面覆盖着藤蔓和腐蚀多年也仍清晰可见的异族文字。  
再往前便是大海，雪白的细沙铺满了整个海岸，海浪猛烈地冲击着岸头的石板，与平时不同的是，当他们抬起头望向太阳以试图分辨方位的时候，巨大鱼类竟如五彩斑斓的云层般漂浮在广阔空中，仿佛传说中浓墨重彩勾勒过的那片海域。  
那确实有个太阳，此时它已逐渐西斜，天色却只是暗了些，似乎这个世界并不拥有那些黄昏该有的气质与色彩。  
王耀顿时有些无所适从，无数疯狂的猜想涌上大脑，还未来得及做出反应便已听到身后有人已经倒吸了一口凉气。  
他想起第一次遇见亚瑟柯克兰，大概是在五年前自己刚成为海军上将的时候，那时所有人都以为王耀会和他家族祖祖辈辈的家主一样坐上星质国政权中心的位置，没人会想到那个一度对大海抱有深刻畏惧的少年会褪去一身柔软成为支配海域的红色将军。  
那个傲慢的海盗同他一样对亚特兰蒂斯有着近乎狂热的兴趣，即使原因不尽相同，亚瑟还是把他自动归类到所谓竞争者的行列中。那时亚瑟早就成为海上的一方霸主，隔着海浪向他挑衅的样子也满是少年般的意气风发，祖母绿的瞳孔尖锐如蛇，吐着微光的信子用危险的气息把人逼至角落。  
也许他是天生的战士，所以才会从最开始的狭路相逢逐渐演变为穷追不舍。两人也不是没有过和平相处的时候，多年前某个寒秋雨夜的一片狼藉中两人也有过些许真心的交谈，他始终记得那时他眼中跳动的神色轻微撬动了自己沉静了多年的心，因此王耀知道，此刻的眼前的场景对亚瑟来说意味着什么，便也不觉得惊讶。  
几人试探性的对视，又相顾无言，弗朗西斯似是想调解气氛一般哼起了调子，纯粹又婉转的旋律轻柔掠过每一个人的发梢，一点一点解开结在空气中杂乱无章的死结。“什么时候了你还这么闲情雅致”亚瑟终于嘲弄般发出调侃，心里却轻松了不少，攥紧的双手从胸前放下，目光瞥向王耀却发现他似乎也正看着自己。  
仿佛确定了什么心意一般，连绵不绝的话语冲到嘴边来不及一一放逐，焦虑与兴奋充斥着他的血管，张开嘴却只说出了几个字——亚特兰蒂斯。  
  
-04  
天已经完全黑了下去，几人绕着海岸寻找是否有人类或生物的行迹。这片森林体量十分的庞大，若不是行进中边界的树种有着异常鲜明的变化，年轻的王储都要以为是几个路痴再带路。  
借着微弱月光才能看清的路走起来并不方便，在海难中就已然消耗大半的体力此刻也所剩无几。阿尔弗雷德一向认为自己的体力充满自信，而此刻身体如灌入铅一般的疲惫似乎是在提醒他马上就要越过可支撑的红线。  
他看向王耀，按理说像他这样的人本不是属于战争与大海的。他应该被放置于宫殿中穿着华服拿着文书，被国家与士兵小心的保护——第一眼见到王耀时，阿尔弗雷德就如此想过，对于军人来说他太过羸弱了。  
即便经过了夜以继日的体能训练，王耀身上的肌肉线条也无法达到他们刺槐国最低的征兵标准，再加上这一张秀气的脸，阿尔弗雷德下意识地把他当做没用的花瓶，也自然而然把初次对战时的惨败归结为自己的轻敌。  
很久之后他才知道，王耀多年前曾生过一场大病，高烧烧了整整半个月，没人觉得他能挺得过来，可他活过来了，身体却留了病根。  
他想起王耀看着自己时眼中的恨意，他只觉得无奈，无奈他们的立场永远对立。但并不觉得遗憾，永远对立的同时也意味着永无止境的争斗，他对这种争斗当然乐在其中。像是毒药，虽然有害，却令人着迷。  
他乐于接过王耀抛来的诡计，也乐于往他的路上抛下陷阱，但并不意味着他可以完全忍受王耀会承受除他以外的事物带来的痛苦。  
他摸了摸衣服口袋里密封的小袋子，还未等开口叫住王耀，弗朗西斯的声音就插了进来。  
弗朗西斯拽住了王耀的胳膊，一旁紧跟着王耀的伊万立马拽住了王耀挡在了弗朗西斯面前。弗朗西斯松开手对王耀笑了笑“耀，要不歇一会儿吧。你看这天都黑了，也不好走，从海里出来到现在还没吃过东西呢”弗朗西斯转过头对阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟眨了眨眼睛“你们也都累了吧。”  
亚瑟轻哼了一声，就地坐了下来。阿尔弗雷德沉默不语，接着微弱月光盯着王耀额头上有些细碎的汗珠和轻微晃动的身形，攥紧了手里的袋子，也跟着坐了下来。  
弗朗西斯笑着拍了拍王耀的肩膀，王耀跟着回了一个了然的笑意。他们都是聪明人，眉眼之间便已清楚也无需多言。弗朗西斯认为这是奸商共有的默契。  
“伊万，咱们一起去找点吃的回来。”弗朗西斯另一只手搭到了海妖的肩膀上，指尖传来的凉意让他打了个哆嗦。  
伊万警惕的看着弗朗西斯，又担忧的看了看王耀，王耀看着伊万，正要开口说跟他们一起去，就被弗朗西斯强行按到了地上“耀累了，需要食物和休息。”  
海岸旁的晚风吹的空气满是凉意，伊万取下脖子上宽大的围巾披到了王耀身上，软糯的声音呢喃着扫过王耀的耳朵“我马上就回来。”  
王耀看着披在身上的布料，只觉得有些眼熟，这似乎是星质国特有的纺织工艺。  
还未来得及深想，阿尔弗雷德便凑了过来，王耀开始抑制不住的头痛“琼斯先生，我不认为我现在还有精力跟你打仗…”  
王耀诧异地看着阿尔弗雷德伸过来的手，那是一个小巧可爱的透明袋子，里面包着几颗彩色的糖果。  
“拿着。”  
在阿尔不可置疑的目光下，王耀迟疑地接过糖果，剥开纸质包装，轻轻把糖果含在了嘴里，一股甜蜜到腻人的味道瞬间在味蕾爆炸开来。“没想到他这么喜欢吃甜食啊…”王耀嘟囔着，似乎是在震惊于这个人性格和喜好的反差。  
“为什么救我？”  
“嗯？”  
“我说，”年轻的王储盯着王耀的眼睛，像盯着一个在匣子里阖上多年的秘密“为什么救我们。”  
黑眼睛的青年愣了愣，嘴角突然挂起了笑意，可阿尔弗雷德看着那股笑意却只觉得含着自嘲与凄楚。  
青年垂下眼，睫毛在月光下颤动如一只蝴蝶，搅扰着心底的倦意。突然的沉默让阿尔弗雷德有些尴尬，正想着转移话题，就听到青年略微颤抖的声音。他听得出王耀尽力的掩饰住了自己的情绪，却还是败在了逐渐吐出的字句里。  
  
“我曾经最爱的弟弟，死于那片海域。”


	3. Chapter 3

-他只觉得他的声音如他眼中的神采一同摇摇欲坠，带着他一同卷入深不见底的漩涡之中，直到灼人的温度与柔软的身体一同倒过来，他才猛然晃过神，随之而来的，是平生第一次的慌张。

-05  
夜色如浓稠墨汁般扩散，海浪的潮气也覆盖不住此刻王耀厚重的喘息。  
“该死的，他们怎么还不回来。”阿尔弗雷德感到前所未有的焦躁，指甲都快要嵌进怀里人柔软的棉质衣料里。显然，衣服还湿着，而这大概是王耀此刻浑身滚烫的原因。  
“与其在这等着发牢骚，不如搜刮一下你那空无一物的脑袋，看看有没有什么其他的办法。”亚瑟揉着太阳穴，他一向受不了这个年轻王储的聒噪。  
“你行你来！”显然是对亚瑟毫不客气的语气感到不满，抱着王耀的力道却更大了一些。

没理会像狗一样乱叫的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟脱下身上宽大的披肩拿在手中，径直朝一旁的树林走去，抽出腰间佩剑陆陆续续砍下不少树叶、藤曼和枝条，一股脑兜进披风扛了过来。看着亚瑟有条不紊地生火、搭架子、编绳子，耐不住性子的阿尔弗雷德终于服软开了口：”要不要先把他身上的湿衣服脱了？“

亚瑟的目光瞥向王耀松垮的领口，微红的皮肤和精致的锁骨在摇曳的火光之下愈发的显眼起来，似乎注意到阿尔疑惑盯着自己的神情，亚瑟尴尬的咳了一声“晚上天这么凉，被风一吹可能会更严重。”一边说着一边脱下自己贴身的衣服挂在篝火旁“不如先把我们的衣服烤干，再给他换上。”

滚烫的温度不断从王耀的身体传来，无力感也紧随其后地席卷而来。就在刚刚，王耀还看起来十分精神，明亮的眼睛注视着海面，启唇轻吐，明朗的声音就敲碎周边的雾气和阴霾。“那时候，嘉龙他们还没有出生，本田菊曾是我唯一的弟弟。”轻微的叹息淹没在不断拍入沙滩的海岸之中“你知道吗，他刚被领养回来的时候就已经是一副一本正经的样子了，一点都不像个小孩子。成天摆着一张疏远又客套的脸，我可是费了好半天力气才混熟……他发自内心笑起来的样子真的是十分可爱。”  
王耀裹了裹衣服，继续说道“那孩子特别喜欢画画，十几岁的时候就跟着王宫里的画师去各国游历，每次出去游学都会写信给我，再附上他在当地画的一些画……”王耀轻轻笑了出来，像是想到什么有趣的事一样“虽然每次都是人比信先回来就是了……”  
“可是有一天，他第一次没有在我收到信之前回来，回来的只有他的死讯…… “  
阿尔弗雷德看注视着王耀，他只觉得他的声音如他眼中的神采一同摇摇欲坠，带着他一同卷入深不见底的漩涡之中，直到灼人的温度与柔软的身体一同倒过来，他才猛然晃过神，随之而来的，是平生第一次的慌张。  
“我可能是个傻子，第一反应竟然是耀在投怀送抱求安慰。“阿尔弗雷德懊恼的挠了挠头，同时也诧异于自己那一刻心脏稍纵即逝的跃动。他向来喜欢征服那些看起来炽热而无畏的灵魂，首当其冲的便是王耀，而此时一闪而过的心思却像是敲开了一扇早就在那里等待人推开的门，松动了他心里一块坚硬的土壤。  
像是习惯了阿尔弗雷德的神经质，亚瑟取下自己烘得差不多的里衣，示意阿尔给王耀换上。接过衣服的，阿尔看到亚瑟别过去的脸也有些发红“不是吧，臭海盗，你也发烧了？“  
“发你妹的烧，赶紧给他换上，白痴。”  
“你才白痴！”阿尔一边回骂着一边解着王耀的扣子，但显然星质国军服穿戴方式的复杂度困住了他，于是不情愿地再次呼唤了已经背过身去的亚瑟“喂，臭海盗，你知道这衣服咋脱吗？”  
“你是白痴吗衣服都不会脱？”亚瑟庆幸自己有个好脾气，不然指定被阿尔这个小兔崽子气死，尤其是在自己慢条斯理解释一通之后，阿尔弗雷德的那一句“要不还是你来吧。”  
无奈之下，亚瑟终于转过了身，视线落到王耀身上时，好不容易平复下来的心情再一次涌上头顶，又将他的脸颊涨的通红。这一次，阿尔终于意识到了亚瑟的不对劲，连说出的话语气都跟着欠扁起来“不是吧，臭海盗，你这是害羞啊？”  
“害羞个鬼啊，我只是不习惯和别人有肢体接触罢了。”  
“都是大男人，害羞什么啊，而且你明明是个海盗，怎么活得还跟个王室小少爷似的……”  
话音未落，一阵狂风呼啸着扑面而来，阿尔和亚瑟齐齐摔到远处，等阿尔发现怀里的王耀不见了时，抬头就对上了远处伊万荫翳的双眼，在黑暗中，竟然闪着艳丽的紫色光晕。气压一时之间低到极点，空气不同寻常的晃动更加让阿尔弗雷德确信了海妖可以控制天气的传闻。为等有人开口，弗朗西斯的声音从远处传来，“喂——我可是试图拦住过他。”听得出来，他刚经历过一段全速的奔跑。“你们这是干什么？我们找到城镇了！”逐渐跑近的弗朗西斯打量着光着膀子的亚瑟，开着笑着说道“你们不会是要恩将仇报吧？”  
“他发烧了，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟压低了声音”告诉你旁边的那个海妖，别捣乱了。“  
弗朗西斯收起脸上玩世不恭的笑意，靠近伊万试探性地摸了摸王耀的额头。远处的阿尔弗雷德诧异于弗朗西斯跟海妖说话的样子像极了长辈教导学生，而伊万竟然异常听话得收起了一身戾气。  
弗朗西斯拾起落在地上已经被烘干的衣服，十分熟练地给王耀换上“走吧，再往西南走几公里有一处小镇子，去那里找医生和药吧。”

-06  
几人的脚程都不慢，再加上有人带路，很快就赶到了镇子上。  
亚特兰蒂斯是真实存在的，眼前灯火通明的景象映亮了亚瑟祖母绿的眸底，像是在宇宙中航行穿梭几千光年的光终于照耀于贫瘠大地之上，多年来蔓延在心中的纹理也抽丝剥茧般在脑中绽开。他回身望向被安顿在床上的王耀，却在对上了弗朗西斯看过来的眼神时迅速的扭过了头。后者显然不会估计亚瑟的窘迫，径直走了过来，靠着露台的围栏把目光投向了远处的大海。  
“激动得说不出话来了？小少爷？”  
就像弗朗西斯不喜欢亚瑟的做派一样，亚瑟同样不喜欢弗朗西斯玩世不恭又显得异常放荡的样子“我只是并不想和你说话而已。”  
弗朗西斯笑着，也并不恼，自顾自得继续说道：“这里很美，对吧。谁能想到深海之下竟然真的有这样一个国度呢……”  
亚瑟沉默了半晌，终于开了口“我知道你和王耀走得更近一些，你知道他有个弟弟吗？”  
“你是说，王嘉龙？那可是星质国有名的大人物，怎么可能不知道。”像是听到了天大的笑话，弗朗西斯的语气顿时夸张了起来。  
“我是说……本田菊。我不是想八卦啊!就是刚刚听到他和琼斯的谈话有些在意……我也没有偷听啊！是他们声音太大了，而且又没避着我！“  
“本田菊啊，其实在星质国那段时间我也是略有耳闻。他是耀的远房血亲，说是血亲，其实血缘关系已经很淡薄了，本田家早就自立门户自成一族了。本田菊原本是本田家的继承人，后来由于旁系一族的内斗，将直系族人屠杀殆尽，王家赶到的时候只救下了本田菊。“  
“王家考虑再三便收养了这个孩子，可以说是和王耀青梅竹马一同长大的，只是后来死于一场海上事故。“弗朗西斯将目光回转向趴在桌子上呼呼大睡的阿尔弗雷德”刺槐国的军舰，击沉了星质国的一艘客轮，王耀的弟弟当时就在上面。“  
像是听到了什么不得了的事情，亚瑟屏住了呼吸，拳头也在暗处攥紧了些。  
“我听传闻说，那孩子有着极强的艺术天分，如果没有那场事故的话，估计已经成为星质国有名的艺术家了吧……虽然是义弟，王耀却对他情同手足，因此在听到本田菊死讯的时候……”弗朗西斯突然卖起了关子“小少爷，话说在前头，我是个商人，情报也是要钱的，尤其是这种机密情报，我可是费了不少力气才搜集到的呢。”  
“你一武器商搜集顾客隐私？”亚瑟挑了挑眉。  
“耀家有一句话叫知己知彼百战不殆……”弗朗西斯回应道“当然我对你的隐私并没有什么兴趣。”  
“继续说，知道本田菊死讯的时候他怎么了。”亚瑟取下左手食指祖母绿的戒指扔到弗朗西斯手上。  
弗朗西斯笑着接了过来，有条不紊地继续说道：“你一定听说过，王耀曾经得过一场大病。“  
“嗯，我知道，据说差点没救过来。当时星质国这个事闹得沸沸扬扬，星质国简直是发动了举国之力去救他。简直就像王家才是星质国拥有实权的人。“  
“王耀原本是个怕水的人，连海都没出过。收到本田菊的死讯后发疯一样跑到了海里，四五十个护卫都没拦住，等派人拉回来之后便一病不起。后来虽然救了回来，但你看，这体质明显要比我们弱了许多。”弗朗西斯突然笑了起来“这样的他你们尚且勉强才能抗衡，真不敢想如果哪一天他的体质有所恢复，海上的格局会是什么样子，想想就十分有趣。”  
弗朗西斯说得没错，这些年亚瑟也一直在不停重复的对王耀进行审视，交手的次数越多，他越觉得惊艳于不可思议。就像深海处无穷无尽的宝藏，煽动着他的好奇心，促使他无法停止得往深处摸索。  
“为什么那个海妖，好像很听你的话？”亚瑟的余光瞥向拉着王耀的手趴在王耀床边的伊万，这只海妖是个极其不稳定的炸弹，然而显然此刻与他为敌并不是聪明的做法。  
“想知道吗？”弗朗西斯的嘴角再次勾起笑容“这是另外的情报。”  
“滚吧你，奸商！”


	4. Chapter 4

07  
浓烈的烟草气与酒精混合在一处，连同燥热的温度麻痹着感官与神经。与昏暗场所格格不入的琴声，恰到好处地填补着氛围里的空白。  
王耀伸出手，将收在袖中的盒子推到男人面前，双肘撑于漆红色的老旧木质桌面，托着精巧的下巴，笑眯眯的说道：“老板，先验验货？”  
男人盯着王耀愣了半晌，直到一旁浑身捂得严严实实、穿戴着围巾的男人看着他的眼神逐渐有了杀意，他才如惊醒般晃过神来。  
慌乱地打开匣子，一颗蓝宝石如明月般躺在天鹅绒上，在晦暗的灯光下，依然折射着彩色的光。  
“鹰眼，果然如传闻般美丽。”弗朗西斯笑着说“没想到刺槐国的国宝竟然被琼斯那家伙随身带着。”  
“那可真要多谢了他这个习惯”王耀回笑“毕竟我们身上，也没什么贵重物品可以典当了。”  
“不得不说，你刚刚扯着琼斯领子的样子迷人极了。”弗朗西斯抬手拨开王耀散在肩上的黑发，又在海妖的注视中不动声色地收回手。“不过那个条件，你真的打算遵守？”  
“我可没说……我会自己一个人去。”狡黠的笑意铺满他黑色的瞳孔，弗朗西斯忍不住打了个冷颤。  
“亚特兰蒂斯的人似乎有很高的警惕性。”王耀压低了声音，余光扫视着四周观察着他们的人。  
“你可能不知道，酒吧，是最容易打探到情报的地方。”弗朗西斯举起高脚杯，对王耀眨了眨眼睛“今天就向你展示一下哥哥我的魅力吧。”  
弗朗西斯径直朝一位女子走了过去，王耀摇着头叹了口气。  
“这位先生，可以认识一下吗？”玻璃酒杯被推到王耀面前，王耀抬眼，余光里四周的人也在此刻毫不掩饰的将目光聚集过来。男人看王耀没有反应，突然大胆起来凑得更近了一些“这曈色和发色是天生的吗？”  
未等开口，海妖高大的背影就挡住了王耀的视线，他听见骨头碎裂和男人的叫喊声淹没了整间酒吧，顶棚的吊灯也不同寻常地晃动起来，忽明忽暗的光打在伊万的侧脸，阴郁而又冷漠，仿若眼前嘶喊的人如同蝼蚁“把你的手拿开，离他远点。”  
“我不喜欢这里。”海妖转身拉起王耀的袖子，眼睛却如孩子般通透“所有人，所有人都在盯着你看。”  
王耀轻轻摸了摸伊万的脸蛋，从柜台接过三个皮箱“那我们先出去吧。”  
虽然只是个小镇却十分热闹，街道两旁挤满了商铺，橱窗里尽是琳琅满目的商品，小贩的吆喝与行人的交谈声交汇于一处。亚特兰蒂斯，显然是个繁荣的城市。  
王耀拉着伊万的手走在小巷里，脑子却乱成一团。事情的发展远超出预知，逗留的这几天里，他们一直在讨论如何回到陆地上去，却意外的发现亚特兰蒂斯是个高度军事化的国家，而这个国家，只有一个出入口，每一个出入关口的人，都需要提前半年提交出入境申请以获得凭证。碍于几人的特殊身份，堂而皇之的直接上升到国家层面的交涉显然是不明智的。  
但并不是所有人都做好了一个长期准备。  
“我们不过是暂时合作而已。”亚瑟擦拭着刚刚在地下黑市购入的武器，冰冷的金属闪着寒光，枪膛却隐隐发着红色。  
“当然。”没人会喜欢和自己的死对头共事。“可显然，即便是这里的人，口风也紧得很。”阿尔弗雷德颠了颠手里的枪“这儿的武器，杀伤力大概是大陆水平的十倍。可这儿看起来又实在不像是个科技高度发达的国家。”  
“收起你危险的想法，阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴“怎么，征服大海难道不是你的理想吗。”  
你的理想人尽皆知。阿尔弗雷德总是如此讥讽他。亚瑟却没有反应，像是早就习惯这个年轻王储幼稚的举动，将最后一杆枪扔进袋子挎在肩上“走吧，看看王耀他们打听到什么没有，以及……你心爱的鹰眼，卖了多少钱。”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸色，如愿阴沉了下来。  
08  
“嘉龙信上说，他会动用一切手段先来亚特兰蒂斯。”王耀挠着头，他怎么也没想到消息会先传到王嘉龙那里，嘉龙仔涉及他的事件处理时，总会有些急躁。  
“刺槐国会派使臣前来交涉。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地扫视着信函，却是一副心情很好的样子。  
“弗朗西斯找到的线人动作还真的快，不过我们还是要有所防范。”亚瑟靠着窗户扫视着街道上的情况，今天路上的人似乎比以往更多了些。  
“你这是不相信我的魅力吗，小少爷。”弗朗西斯满不在乎地撩拨者自己披肩的金色发丝“今天是亚特兰蒂斯一年一度的美食节，今年的举办地恰好是这里。”  
“这也是你从那个女人口中打听到的？”  
“怎么，很感兴趣吗，小耀。”弗朗西斯轻易在王耀眼中捕捉到一闪而过的光。  
  
“亚特兰蒂斯的皇帝对番茄有着狂热的爱”弗朗西斯指着拥挤场地中堆满的红色果实“亚特兰蒂斯拥有许多珍稀食材，而每年一度的美食节都是以番茄为主题的创意料理比赛，今年都获胜者会得到被称之为百年果实的鸢洛…喂，亚瑟，你干嘛？”  
“当然是报名啊，鸢洛诶，那可是世界珍宝图鉴里传说级的食材。”  
“没想到你还会料理？”阿尔拍了拍亚瑟的肩，全然没想到自己原意讥讽的举动却愈发促长了亚瑟的斗志。  
“当然，就等着我把鸢洛拿回来吧！”  
看着亚瑟自信满满的样子，弗朗西斯把阻止的话吞回了肚子里。  
反正很快就可以离开这里了，任由他们稍微闹一下，问题应该不会很大吧。  
  
事实证明，弗朗西斯永远无法预测这些家伙会掀起怎样的混乱。  
亚特兰蒂斯十几年的美食节上，从未出现过这样的集体食物中毒事件。  
“我该说你什么好呢？”弗朗西斯扶着额头“你到底是用什么方法烹饪的番茄，吃倒一大片人的啊！”  
王耀拽住试图冲破周围士兵的伊万，示意他先不要冲动。  
“亚蒂，你是亚蒂吧。”阿尔弗雷德的眉毛拧在一起，亚瑟的脸和十多年前自己离家出走的王兄重叠在一起，这种熟悉的黑暗料理味道与那个人做出的东西如出一辙。  
“王耀先生。”士兵们像两边让出一条路，一身着青色长衫的男子从远处走来，黑色的头发在人群中异常显眼。  
看着与自己极为相似的眉眼，王耀睁大了眼睛，呼吸也在无意识中脱离了大脑的管控。  
他曾无数次想，无数次。  
他长大以后会是什么样子。  
男人面无表情，看不出喜怒，睫毛扫过眼底阴影，语气平静而疏离“请跟我来，王耀先生。”  
“祭司大人，他们涉嫌投毒…”士兵拦住王耀。  
“我来处理就好。”祭司的语气不容违抗，侍卫只好放下长枪。  
  
清泉与枯山水，绿竹与木屋。这里的一切都与亚特兰蒂斯的建筑格格不入，王耀环顾着院落的布设，心里的猜想愈发猛烈清晰了起来。  
男人坐在茶桌旁，案台上点着熏香，幽若四散于衣角，与木质沉香相得益彰。他盯着王耀看了半晌，像盗者在他眼睛里搜刮着宝藏，又不动声色地收回视线，手指在桌面上画了个圈。  
“王耀先生，还记得我吗？”  



	5. Chapter 5

-09  
“我来是想告诉你们，亚特兰蒂斯是一座[无法逃离]的国度。”男人将一本笔记推到王耀面前“我已经不是你当年的那个弟弟了。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯只有一个入口，没有从那个入口来到这里的非法闯入者，会被诅咒，逐渐失去过去的记忆。”  
王耀翻开扉页，模糊的铅印依稀能让他辨认出本田菊的名字，页角画着一幅小小的人像。  
“与其说失去记忆，不如说是失去与之相关的全部情感。丧失记忆的过程是痛苦的，因为它不是突然一下全部消失，而是一点一点，把某个人、某段时间，像浓酸一样腐蚀掉。你能清楚的感受到记忆和与之相连的那份感情从神经上剥离下来却无能为力。”本田菊的语气异常平静，就像是陈述着属于别人的经历一般。  
“于是那时的我记下了这本日记，每一个能在脑海里搜刮出来的瞬间，都完整的记了下来，我希望即使失去了全部记忆，我也能通过它知晓以往都发生了什么。”  
王耀翻看着日记，文字穿透微黄的纸张，强烈的不安与绝望在字里行间中跳动游走，被扎入难以逃脱的沼泽。本田菊挣扎的样子好像就在眼前，与多年来淹没于大海的噩梦一般。  
“如你所见，凭着这本日记，我知道曾经发生的一切。”本田菊盯着王耀的眼睛“我知道有关于曾经那个自己的一切。”  
“只可惜，我无法理解这份回忆里的那些感情。在我看来，读这本日记就像是读着一个全然无关的人故事，而我不过是个局外人。”  
“你是说，我们会和你一样，忘记过去的一切？”  
“是的。我没想到有生之年会再次见到您。即使我全然无法与记下日记时的自己相通，但我知道如果是那时候的本田菊的话，不会希望您也像我一样丧失过去的记忆。”  
“日记中，缺了几页…”王耀指着书页上如猛兽牙齿般的撕痕。  
“大概是写错了撕掉的吧，不必太过在意。”  
“所以你告诉我们这些，是已经有了解决办法？”阿尔弗雷德问道。  
“很抱歉，并没有。”本田菊收回日记本锁在了一旁的抽屉里“但至少，你们可以趁现在什么都没忘，先把重要的事情记下来。”  
“你这说跟没说一样啊。”亚瑟吐槽着，焦躁地挠了挠头。  
“你说这是亚特兰蒂斯对非法闯入者的诅咒？”弗朗西斯托着下巴，显然是一副不相信的样子。  
“前些年深海其它部落企图潜入亚特兰蒂斯，无一例外的，他们全部失忆了。”本田菊抽出一份文件摊开在弗朗西斯面前“这些年我也调查过一些关于诅咒的事情，不过碍于身份也没有什么深入的进展。”  
视线扫过王耀那双自己在纸张上描摹过千千万万遍的眼睛，某一处皮肤好像突然有了温度，他似乎能体会到多年前的自己怀有着的那份心情。看着王耀欲言又止的样子，本田菊继续解释道：“亚特兰蒂斯有个古老的预言——黑眼睛的男孩会使亚特兰蒂斯免于一场毁灭性的灾难。于是，我因为这双眼睛，被贝什米特家族收作养子。”  
贝什米特家族，亚特兰蒂斯王座背后真正的势力。  
在这几日的周旋中，他们也确实获得了一些情报：这个国家的国王，费里西安诺，是个漂亮又软弱的傀儡。亚特兰蒂斯的军权掌握在基尔伯特大将军手中，而政权完完全全握在路德维希手里。亚特兰蒂斯更像是贝什米特家族的权利工具。  
“如果有需要的话，你们可以先住在这里。”本田菊起身，目光依旧停留在王耀的身上“纸笔已经准备好了，我建议从今天开始就开始记录重要的事情。第一轮失忆，大概是在十五天以后，届时，你们将失去最近两年的记忆。那么，我先告辞了，亚瑟先生闹出的事件还等着我去处理。”  
  
  
“所以我们真的要像小学生一样写日记？”阿尔捧着厚重的本子，无论如何他都有一种被骗了的感觉。  
“真是麻烦透了，喂！弗朗西斯！不要偷看我的本子啊！又不是在考试抄答案！”  
“我看你们还是各自回房间自己写自己的吧。”显然是被吵恼了，王耀不耐烦地拾起自己的本子回到本田菊给他安排的房间。  
他对着本子愣起神来，这些年来确实经历了太多的事情，而自己多年来的执念却被本田菊的出现彻底打乱了步调。本田菊年幼时稚嫩的脸浮现在眼前，往后的事物便如走马灯一般滚动起来：弟弟的死讯、冰凉沉寂的大海、新生的婴儿、火红的军旗、紧贴水面滑行的海鸟、篝火中亚瑟的侧脸、海浪里阿尔弗雷德的背影、晨光下弗朗西斯的笑容…最后是伊万的眼睛，诡异的熟悉感向他袭来，仿佛这双眼睛早在许多年前，就已经见过千千万万遍。  
“耀”海妖的声音在身后响起，把王耀从纵横于脑内混乱的记忆中拉扯出来。  
王耀回过身，就被海妖拽入怀中。他的体温向来比常人冰冷，却总给他一种莫名的亲切感，他伸出手回抱住伊万，像安慰孩子一样轻抚着他的后背。几天的相处下来，王耀对伊万古怪的性格大体上有了些了解，伊万并不喜欢说话，总是喜欢粘在自己身边，长了一张人畜无害的脸蛋，眼睛里却暗藏着数不清的狠厉——如孩子一般天真又残忍，而王耀也习惯于把他当作是孩子。  
“怎么了，万尼亚。”  
“我不会写字…我不想忘了你。”海妖的声音轻微颤抖着，听起来无助又委屈“如果…如果当时没被卷入漩涡就好了…早知道这样…我就不应该救那几个人…”  
“对不起，是我…”  
“我没有责怪你的意思，耀”海妖紧紧环着王耀的身体“我只是怪我自己…没在那之前，就动手杀了他们。”  
海妖的话如一根针，刺入王耀的心脏，刺痛感与恍惚同时向他袭来“我们以前见过吗？伊万，伊万布拉金斯基。”  
柔和的笑意在海妖的脸上化开，宽大的手掌轻易包裹住王耀的左脸。  
“是啊，见过的。在很久很久之前。”在一望无际的海平线和寂静无光的深海。王耀就那样站在甲板上，面冲着晚霞，眼中和心底都铺上了温柔的底色。载着一身光芒闯入他这片毫无生气的领海，带着属于人类有些滚烫的体温蔓延到他冰凉的胸口，驱走那些令人厌恶的回忆与鞭痕。  
“你是我想留住的全部。”  
  
-10  
浓稠的夜色可以吞噬一切。  
包括酒香。  
  
亚瑟并不爱喝酒，辛辣口感显然无法适配他柔软的味蕾，也无法适配绅士的自我修养。阿尔弗雷德同样也不爱喝酒，他只喜欢甜味，喜欢高浓度的糖分。  
但此刻，越烈的酒就越像功效极好的解药，将剧毒清晰明了地标记于一处狠狠拍打。  
“亚蒂，你当年为什么离家出走？”  
“当然是为了他妈的狗屁理想。”  
醉意涌上大脑，踉跄着举着酒杯的二人也开始胡言乱语起来。  
“这不是我第一次经历海难了，但上一次还是在刚认识王耀不久之后。”双手在胸前比划着，亚瑟的语调也随着手起起伏伏。  
“王耀…”  
他始终记得初遇时王耀如何将他的傲慢与轻视砸烂，迅而不疾地在他心里烙下一席惊艳。与王耀对立实属有趣，就像深不见底的匣子，永远潜藏着不可预知的惊喜。他就像征服大海一般对王耀穷追不舍。  
“那次海难，他救了许多我船上的兄弟…你猜他说什么？他说——要允许对立之外的一视同仁。真他妈的荒唐可笑。”王耀在篝火中闪烁的眼睛浮在亚瑟面前，他伸出手，却只捉住了空气。“也…也没有很在意，只是该死的视线总是忍不住跟过去罢了…”  
“呵…亚蒂我跟你讲，王耀他，就是个虚伪的人…”阿尔弗雷德摇晃着脑袋“都是骗人的…骗人的。”想到第一次交锋时因轻敌而惨败的战绩，年轻的王储抱怨起来。“那时候满世界传他有多强大，都是骗人的…你看他那张脸，哼，表里不一…”  
“没谁喜欢挫败感，我也不喜欢…但那时的挫败感却意外的让人心跳加速…毫无征兆…又如此猛烈…”  
“能抓住就好了…”  
“是啊，只要能抓住的话…”  
表情复杂的弗朗西斯看着二人终于醉倒在地，揉了揉发酸的太阳穴。  
“完全超出控制了啊…”羽毛笔在修长的指尖旋转，纸张上潦草的字迹出卖了他此刻的心情“比起军人或是学者，我倒是认为，你更适合做个奸商。”  
长夜覆盖住他眼底神色，月光却把他的轮廓抹得更加柔和“就算真是有诅咒这种东西，总是有破解办法的吧。”  
“要快一点，还要再快一点。”弗朗西斯合上本子，右手覆盖住胸前的怀表“在那之前，要快点离开这里。”  
脚步声回荡在空旷的走廊，弗朗西斯推上门，朝着声音的方向迎去。  
“回来了？结果如何？”  
“已经妥善处理好了，不过是简单的食物中毒罢了。”本田菊回应道“王耀的的样子还是过于显眼了，估计消息已经传到了路德那里，如果真是如此的话…我不认为他会轻易地放他走。”  
“所有人都以为贝什米特家族收养我是为了那个预言…他们不知道的是，曾经开创了这片深海国度的王者凯撒，也有这样一双漆黑的眼睛。”  
“看来，我们都小看了他对权利的渴望。”弗朗西斯摊手“所以，你会站在哪一头呢？”  
本田菊波澜不惊的脸上出现一丝松动“是上天让我忘了他。”  
日记中被撕下的几页里，密密麻麻写着曾经的他强烈的感情。在无微不至中疯狂成长的依赖和那些肆虐丛生的占有欲。是上天让他忘记的，是为了惩罚他动了不该动的心吗？  
如果是的话，他也不知道是否应该后悔。  
“做好最坏的打算，就是最好的策略。”本田菊拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀“现在的我，只是亚特兰蒂斯的祭司，贝什米特家族的养子，本田葵。”


	6. Chapter 6

-11  
“我不介意少一个人占用这个狭小的阅览室。”伊万的手按在王耀的肩上，对阿尔弗雷德露出一个轻蔑的微笑。  
“我只是在陈述事实而已。”阿尔弗雷德不满地打量着伊万，从被卷入亚特兰蒂斯到现在，这只海妖几乎每一刻都粘在王耀身边。  
“既然已经决定合作了，就请避免毫无意义的争吵。”王耀翻着从书架上取下的史集，飞快地翻阅着。“伊万他的样貌特殊，能力也不是很稳定，还是待在我们身边比较安全。”  
阿尔弗雷德只觉得肚子里积了一团怒气，横冲直撞间却找不到出口，索性狠狠将手中的书扔在桌子上，在巨大的响声中摔门而出。  
“真是少爷脾气。”王耀挠着头，他自认是个聪明人，可近日却开始无法猜透阿尔弗雷德原本简单的大脑里到底想着什么。  
不单是阿尔弗雷德，连亚瑟和弗朗西斯的行为也逐渐诡异了起来。王耀将这些无法解释的变化归结于这帮人和自己一样死不认命的性格，在得知诅咒的第二天，几人有生之年第一次有了相同的意见。  
没人愿意把自己的感情和记忆献祭给这种儿戏一般的深海诅咒。  
“耀！”亚瑟猛然从椅子上站起，慌乱地向书架处跑来“你看这张地图。”  
“二十年前的亚特兰蒂斯，还不是单一入口？！那这诅咒…”  
“类似的大规模失忆的案例，在十五年前才逐渐有了记录。”亚瑟对着王耀点了点头，心里的疑惑却只增不减。  
“那还真是个''年轻''的诅咒呢。”王耀低着头，目光扫过二十年前地图的出入口“或许我们可以去看看那些被废除的入口。”  
“说真的，你真的相信本田菊的话吗？”亚瑟漫不经心地问道，手却在背后攥紧了拳头。  
一切都发生的太过荒诞，以至于他的理智在无数次疯狂构想中仓皇逃窜，最终在层层梦境中王耀注视着他的眼神中惊醒，惨败在现实之下。  
“防范于未然”王耀微笑着回答道“十五天之后，不就知道答案了吗。”  
王耀的脸在阳光下镀上明亮的金色，亚瑟只觉得双眼和心脏一同刺痛起来，下意识地将视线避开耀眼的地方。  
“那本书是…？”  
“植物图册。”王耀摸着书本的封面，又摊开一页递到亚瑟面前“你看，这个叫作[丹鸩]*的植物，看介绍说，是亚特兰蒂斯特有的物种，并且只在城郊的东部盛开，而这个东部再具体一点，就是入口处。”  
“你怎么会想到翻植物图鉴这种东西啊…”亚瑟接过书，仔细阅读了起来。  
“…啊，其实就是随手一翻”王耀顿了顿“嘉龙他对这种东西比较感兴趣，算算日子，他这两天可能就会来这里了。”  
“说起来，阿尔那边的使臣似乎一直都没有动静。”  
“哦？”王耀挑了挑眉“你不会以为，那家伙会如此安分？”  
亚瑟愣住，接着笑了起来。  
“是我小看你了。”  
  
-12  
这是亚瑟柯克兰第一次见到王耀传闻中的那个叫作王嘉龙的弟弟。  
他也轻易地在王嘉龙的眼睛里，看到了如自己一般的对王耀的微妙感情。可后者却更加的隐忍而克制。  
这种时候他总是忍不住自嘲，他比谁都清楚自己的言不由衷。  
“所以，真的确有其事？”  
“没错，她说她的哥哥曾在军方的高层工作，有段时间有一部落的士兵企图从边境入侵，被俘虏的人在几个月后全部都失去了记忆，除了从入口被抓住的人。”弗朗西斯左手卷着发尾，读着自己在女人那里得来的情报。  
“入口确实是个突破口。”王耀在笔记上将线索一条条罗列起来“说起来阿尔弗雷德还没回来吗？”  
话音未落，被提到的人就推门而入。  
“我刚刚去了趟入口处。”阿尔弗雷德刻意避开了王耀投来的目光“我似乎得到了重要的线索。”  
阿尔弗雷德从口袋里掏出一朵花，血红的颜色娇艳如蟒，花蕊如信子般吐着金光。  
“我在入口处遇到一位老妇人，她说这种植物原来是没有的，是某天夜里突然间被下令种下的。”阿尔弗雷德说着，余光却瞥向伊万，又在后者察觉的抬眼之前收回了视线。  
“这个在下听过传闻，那些花叫作丹鸩，是路德维希为了取悦国王费里西安诺而种下的花。”  
“在二十年前？费里西安诺那时候就已经是国王了？我听说他如今也不过二十几岁…”  
“是的。费里他…很小的时候就继承了王位，据说那时候的亚特兰蒂斯时局正动荡不安，在贝什米特家族的扶持下才镇压住了深海的势力。”  
“关于丹鸩的调查，就交给嘉龙吧。”王耀拍了拍弟弟的肩，王嘉龙回以温柔的笑意，一切映入本田菊的眼中，本应该毫无波动的内心此刻却疯狂地振动起来，但他还是不着痕迹地深吸了口气，回应道“在下会为阁下准备好仪器。”  
“不用麻烦啦，其实我来的时候就打算着研究研究这里的物种，所以便携的设备全部带来了！”王嘉龙的性子比本田菊要爽朗得多。  
完全不是同一种类型呢，本田菊用标准化的微笑点了点头。  
“那我们兵分两路，分开调查。”王耀指着地图说道。  
“我和小耀一组。”安静了许久的伊万突然开口。  
“那…”王耀有些头疼的看着亚瑟和弗朗西斯，显然这两个人不能一组。而伊万必然也不会愿意和阿尔弗雷德一组。  
“小阿尔和亚瑟一组吧，哥哥我对这个丹鸩有点在意，我和王嘉龙一起。”弗朗西斯挎上王嘉龙的肩膀，一副自来熟的样子“王耀的弟弟果然和王耀一样好看。”  
“嘉龙，遇到这种情况直接拳头打上去就好。”  
“好的，大哥。”  
“喂！我就是开个玩笑，我眼中只有王耀你最好看的…”弗朗西斯在王嘉龙满是杀意的眼神里默默闭上了嘴。  
“我弟弟就先交给你了，我知道你能照顾好他。”王耀笑着站起身，拉起伊万的手“走吧，万尼亚，我们去荒废的入口看看。”  
“王耀对他太过信任了。”紧盯着王耀的背影，阿尔弗雷德阴沉着脸“海妖啊…可是危险狡猾又残忍的生物…”


	7. Chapter 7

-13  
如果让王耀再选择一次，他一定会提前准备好方便的衣服再上路，那样就可以避免现在尴尬的状况。  
  
“怎么了，小耀，怎么这样看着我？”海妖摸着自己的脸，仿佛在确认有没有什么奇怪的东西粘在上面。  
“我说…你还是把衣服穿上吧…”王耀脱下裹在身上的大衣递了过去“你身上的花纹太显眼了。”王耀指着伊万的胸口，蓝紫色的花纹如藤蔓一般沿着肌肉盘旋而上，即使在黑暗中也异常鲜艳夺目。  
伊万接过衣服，又笑着披回到王耀身上，弯下腰系好每一颗纽扣“天色已经晚了，不会有人看到。山谷里气温低，你病刚好，别着凉。”  
“我又不是没穿衣服…”王耀反驳道。  
“可你后背上刚刚被树枝划开那么大一个口子呢！”伊万像个孩子一样比划着，仿佛刚才经历的一切都只是一场游戏。  
  
  
被荒废的入口还算好找，位置却很偏远。因此，嘈杂而巨大的声响与摇曳的星火，都在密密麻麻搬运着什么东西的人群中，彰显着不同寻常。  
男人们举着闪着寒光的镐锹，一次次对准大地，泥土与沙砾在空气中不安地沉浮。  
王耀探起身，观望着土壤深处人们挖掘着的东西。这显然已经是个开始了许久的工程，目光所及到处都是人为挖掘的深坑，放眼望去如可怖的疤痕，纵横排布在大地之上。  
人们正在挖掘的洞坑中，涌出微弱的红光，像喷薄而出的鲜血，将夜色照得更亮了些。而那些被遗弃的，则毫无光泽，如干尸一般被凌乱堆放在一处。  
直觉告诉他，这一定有什么问题。  
血红色的石头被挖了出来，在微弱而清冷的月光下，却显得更加明亮而妖艳，周身包裹着摄人心魄的光晕。  
那颜色惊得王耀心下某一处突然悸动起来，那像极了星质国某个冬日里被星星残骸染红了的雪花的颜色。  
等回过神来，伊万放大的脸出现在他眼前，随之而来的是背部触碰到树枝，布料撕裂的声音，以及迅速飞向他们，并在他们面前猛然炸裂的火光。  
“我们被发现了。”伊万搂着王耀瘦小的身体，只觉得他很轻很轻，像无法抓住的羽毛。  
王耀已经不是第一次被伊万这样抱在怀里，但这一次，他竟觉得与以往有些不同。伊万的眼睛、他眼睛里的神色，竟与此前判若两人。  
他在逐渐远去的火光中扬起脸，无数模糊的场景和伊万的面庞一起映入瞳孔。一把生了锈的锁，就这样压入他的脑海。  
“伊万，你是什么时候认识的我？”  
海妖抱着王耀飞速的甩开身后的枪弹，嘴角涌起温柔笑意，却没有回应。  
  
  
“刚刚如果直接动手杀了那群人就好了…”  
“我知道你们海妖有着强大的力量”王耀伸手理了理伊万凌乱的发丝“但我看得出来，你现在的能力并不稳定对吧。”  
看着伊万逐渐开始委屈的表情，王耀笑了出来“更何况…他们手里的武器…我从未见过破坏力能达到这种程度的枪。”  
“不轻举妄动是好事。”王耀如此下了结论。  
“可是…都怪我一阵疯跑…被困在这里迷路了…”  
“太阳又不是不会再升起来，到时候就能找到方向了。”王耀拉起伊万的手，此刻的伊万又像极了一个不谙世事的可爱孩子，天真又敏感。“我们再往前走走，找一个合适的地方休息吧。”  
“好。”伊万看向被王耀拉着的手，甜蜜的思绪正在大脑里画着圈，却猛然有一束光截堵在他面前，疯狂涌入他的神经，几乎撕裂一般占有着他的理智。  
“好大一颗白桦树啊！”  
王耀的声音将他拉回到现实，身体不受控制地将王耀拉入怀中，仿佛用尽了全部的力气，他听见自己低沉而隐忍的声音“耀，让我这样抱一会儿就好，我的耀。”  
王耀诧异地瞪大了眼睛，伊万情绪的不断反复，却从未像此刻一样。  
他捧着伊万稚气未脱的脸，盯着那双微红的双眼问道“怎么了，万尼亚。”  
“没什么，可能是这棵白桦树，太过好看吧。”伊万笑了笑，扣住王耀托住自己脸颊的手。  
“这是我在亚特兰蒂斯看到的第一棵白桦树。”王耀把头转向宽大的枝干“在星质国北方的大地上，种满了白桦树，每到冬天，下起红色大雪的时候，他们都比雪更像是雪。”  
伊万抚摸着王耀的头发，目光温柔落在王耀看着白桦的眼睛里“星质国北方的大地上，种满了白桦树吗？”  
“是啊”王耀答道“等我们离开亚特兰蒂斯，我带你去看，那一整片白桦林…虽然没有一棵像这一棵一样，如此高大就是了。”  
“好。”伊万垂下眼睛，王耀在其中看不出什么情绪，只觉得在这一瞬间，伊万成熟了不少。  
  
-14  
“看来我们找对了方向。”王耀与一旁角落里的亚瑟对视，露出了然的笑意。  
亚瑟悄悄起身走了过来“看来我们的线索都指向这里。”  
王耀点了点头，朝着前方巨大的工厂望去——滚滚浓烟从直冲天际的烟囱处涌出，那烟竟是暗红色的。  
天亮以后，他便同伊万摸索着再次按照地图回到原来的地方。那里的工人们似乎彻夜未休，如同机器一般做着机械挖掘的动作，红色的晶石被堆上货车，蒙上了一层厚重的亚麻布。  
他们一路跟踪着，直到石头被运入了这座巨大的工厂。  
“我们该潜进去看看。”阿尔弗雷德提议道。  
“我同意，但不是现在。”王耀拦下正欲往前冲的阿尔弗雷德“我想你们应该知道他们手里的武器有多大的威力，贸然潜入的话也许会打草惊蛇。”  
“王耀说得对，不如我们先回去汇总一下线索，再进行下一步打算，工厂在这里又不会跑，太莽撞的话确实不恰当，我们连这里生产的是什么都不知道呢。”  
“你们先带着这个晶体回去，我和伊万还有事情要做。”王耀将手里的袋子交到亚瑟手上，轻轻拍了拍伊万的手臂。  
“小耀，你先和他们一起回去吧”伊万摇了摇头“我自己去就可以，就像你说的，不要轻举妄动。抢几个武器而已，我自己就可以，两个人反而目标更大了。”  
“这家伙转性了啊。”阿尔弗雷德讥讽着，伊万却没有生气，只是淡淡的瞥了一眼，语气平静的吓人“小耀就先交给你们了。”  
他像叶子一样消失在风里。  
“这家伙…像变了一个人…”  
  
  
“正如先前预测的那样…”王嘉龙将一份报告递给王耀“我对亚特兰蒂斯的土壤、水源、空气都进行了采样，在城内的样本中，我提取出了城外样本所没有的一种物质。”  
王嘉龙拿出两袋密封的粉末，将暗红色的那袋倒入容器中“这就是那种物质的提取物，我在其中发现了能够侵入人神经系统的元素。”  
接着他向容器中倒满水，透明的玻璃中如盛满鲜血，另一袋金黄色的粉末被撒入容器中。  
阿尔弗雷德看着丝毫没有变化的液体，正要开口，王嘉龙又拿出一个容器先倒入了金黄色的粉末后，又加入了红色粉末。这一次红色的粉末几乎在触碰到液体的一瞬间变得透明。  
“这是在丹鸩上取下的花粉，很大程度上，这种花粉能够破坏这些红色提取物的结构——前提是，保持着这种先后顺序。”  
“另外，刚刚你们拿回来的那块红色晶石，如果我猜的没错的话…那些致人失忆的物质便是这些晶石产生的副元素，侵入泥土和水源，流入空气。”  
“这么说，丹鸩的花粉就是解药。”弗朗西斯问道。  
“是，也不是。”王嘉龙摇了摇头“丹鸩的花粉，是中毒之前使用才会有效的解药，我想这就是为什么，亚特兰蒂斯会强迫使用单一入口的原因。”  
“所以说…他们为什么不能在城里也种满这种花啊…”阿尔弗雷德觉得头疼，不满地吐槽起来。  
“既然了解了其中的原委，我会尽我所能，研制出破解这个''诅咒''的解药。”王嘉龙拿起笔，在本子上写画着什么“在那之前，大家安静等待就可以了。”


	8. Chapter 8

-15  
“浅金松香刚刚从远东大陆运来，哈普西科德的纤细余音还未振起湖水的微波，礼堂内管风琴上已蒙上灰尘，犹如朝露般温柔的竖琴音色也许久未见天日…”  
“你想说什么？”男人终于抬起头，湖蓝色的虹膜有着冰裂般的纹理，刮着极寒之地孕育的刺骨凉意。  
“我是说，我快要忙死了，路德。你知道没有音乐相伴的日子有多糟糕吗？”男人鼓起脸，丝毫不在意路德维希面无表情的冷漠样子，即便周围的侍从已经开始明显地开始发抖。  
“这是你的工作，罗德里赫。是不是安逸的太久，你快忘了你是亚特兰蒂斯的外交使臣？”  
“你这是莫名其妙！那几个刺槐国、星质国来的人，何必要如此大费周章？五个人！五个人诶！你知道我一天忙前忙后好不容易在午夜准备歇下来弹首曲子又被那个毫无情商可言，一点都不优雅的阿尔弗雷德叫去只为了玩纸牌游戏有多糟糕吗！”  
“毕竟这二十多年，你可是基本什么外交事物都没处理过呢。”路德维希单手撑着下巴，露出玩味的笑意“再坚持一阵，为了我们的计划…更何况又不是每个人都需要你招待。”  
“我可是对你们的那些野心不感兴趣”罗德里赫摆摆手转身向门外走去，临踏出门停顿了半晌，转过头看着路德维希“你知道…最近费里和那个有着黑眼睛的星质国男人走得特别近吗？”  
  
一股看不见的力量隐匿在黑暗之中，推动着一切朝着危险的地带前进。无论是身份的突然暴露，还是路德维希突然的邀请，王耀在混乱的思绪中，摸索不到缠绕在周身绳索的顶端。  
正当他和阿尔弗雷德各自挖掘到亚特兰蒂斯正在大量囤积武器的线索时，来自王宫的请柬就以巧合的方式被送入掌心。  
以国际外交的名义，在罗德里赫的安排下住进了王宫。  
这显然不是个好主意，但他又确实很喜欢亚特兰蒂斯的这位年轻的国王。  
  
“耀，你们星质国的油画是什么样子的啊？还是说会用其它的颜料？星质国是怎么做番茄的呀？听说你做饭很好吃，什么时候做给我尝尝？”  
他的确不像个国王，更像是被路德维希豢养在笼中的美丽金丝雀，却给了他一切笼中的自由与权利。  
“费里，你都不用处理国家事务吗？这几天你一直这样陪着我玩…”王耀装作疑惑的样子看着正手舞足蹈比划着的青年。  
“那些事情交给路德就可以了呀！路德他超级厉害！路德说我只要负责安安稳稳的做喜欢的事情就好了！他会帮我保护好一切。”费里西安诺笑着，天真无邪，王耀却觉得他比表面上看起来要成熟得多。  
“我小的时候，亚特兰蒂斯处在与邻近部落的暴乱之中。”未等王耀开口，费里自顾自地讲起了故事。  
  
亚特兰蒂斯先王的突然离世如一根崩断的弦，将其统治时重治四野的暴政悉数化为巨大的重担压在了年仅四岁的幼子身上。  
揭竿叛乱中，帝国的领土被瓜分割裂，年幼的君王被架于高高的栏杆之上，无数可化为利刃的伤害命中着他的神经与心脏。  
绝望中求生，他抓住了路德维希的手。那个男人实在是高大，明明只有十几岁的年纪却在费里眼中如山般宏伟，连背景里都隐着太阳的光辉。  
他拉起他的手，就像拉起遮住玻璃窗的帷幔。  
“我会保护你，保护你的一切。”  
闪着光辉的男人就这样奇迹般地拯救了他，拯救了他手中的王土。明明是很重的伤，却未留下一丝一毫的疤痕。  
  
“他送了你一个更大的亚特兰蒂斯。”王耀总结到。  
费里西安诺点点头，欲言又止。  
  
-16  
本田菊很早就来到了王宫，循着问来的方向目光搜寻着王耀的身影。由于种种原因，王嘉龙还住在他的府邸里，而本田菊理所应当地成为了这两兄弟之间传话的信使。  
从未有过什么波澜的心在几日里翻江倒海，惊涛骇浪中被填满了复杂的情绪。弗朗西斯为他将这种情绪解读为嫉妒。  
茫然无措中，他却不知该如何表达。  
看着王嘉龙的实验成果日渐推进，他仿佛看见某些闪着耀眼光芒的东西，在如水的月光中被凉风迅速地吹散。  
于是在等到费里终于摆着手，身影没入庭院尽头时悄悄走到王耀身边，却不知如何开口。  
“解药有新进度了？”  
本田菊不喜欢王耀笑着看自己的样子，他知道王耀是对着他曾经的弟弟露出这样的微笑，而失去那些记忆与情感的他从本质上说，算是一个全新的人。  
“王嘉龙说这个可以暂且延迟第一次失忆的时间。”  
精致的水晶瓶里装着四颗搓得硕大的药丸，王耀接过来端详了许久皱起了眉“看起来就很苦啊…嘉龙这家伙故意的吧…”  
“这份是先生的。”本田菊笑了笑，递过另一只瓶子，里面只有一颗药丸，有着蜂蜜一样的颜色。  
“他这小子…”王耀大笑了起来，拍了拍本田菊的肩“真是麻烦你了小菊。”  
本田菊控制着僵硬的身体点了点头，又在王耀温柔的目光中被蛊惑一般说出了从未想过的话语。  
“王先生，今天的月色很美。”  
“是啊，即使是海底也能看见月亮实在是太神奇了！”  
“我说…如果…如果诅咒被成功破解了的话，你会和我…带我一起走吗？”  
“当然”王耀笑了“如果你愿意的话。”  
  
角落里的男人不动声色地点了支香烟，吞吐中又大口呼吸着夹着甜蜜花香味的空气。他紧皱着眉头，视线紧紧跟着远处王耀的眼睛，那会是在一场徒劳战役中保持缄默的陷阱。  
他在黑暗中疯狂揉捏着自己手掌的皮肉，直到它红得发肿，紧紧纠缠的眉眼才舒展开来。他掸了掸不小心落于华服上的烟灰，露出释然而又柔和的笑意，如注视着心爱的玩具一般，他轻轻梳理着自己被风吹乱的头发。  
“失去记忆吗…仔细想想也不错。”  
  
“所以，你到底是怎么打算的？”亚瑟抬起茶杯，小啜一口，他已许久没正经喝过如此香浓的茶叶了，不快的心情顿时舒缓了不少。  
“路德维希的野心还是刺槐国的荣耀，亚蒂，我认以你心知肚明。”  
“我需要提醒你，阿尔。”亚瑟停住晃动茶杯的手“我早就脱离刺槐国了。我有我自己的立场。”  
“哦？是吗？我不认为你能够放下一切。”阿尔弗雷德撑着下巴看着自己的兄长“我们做个交易如何？”  
“如果你说的是那个与王耀有关的交易的话…”亚瑟放下茶杯，转过头对上阿尔弗雷德带着笑意的眼睛，露出势在必得的自信神色“我很感兴趣。”  
避开亚瑟灼灼的目光，阿尔弗雷德轻声笑了起来“你需要承认的是，我们始终流着同样的血液，我们骨子里是一样的。”  
他们都是野兽，肆虐过荒野后把自己包裹于厚壳之中。光滑的表面之下刻满可怖的纹理和伤痕，那是他们的战利品，也是功勋。  
“说起来，最近很少看见弗朗西斯和那只海妖呢。”亚瑟低下头，不经意嘟囔起来。  
“如果我说，那个红色晶体与海妖一族有关呢？”年轻王储脸上浮现出一种与他并不相称的高深莫测的表情。  
“我之前在调查中可是发现了这个国家与海妖一族千丝万缕的关联哦。”


	9. Chapter 9

-17  
“我凭什么相信你？”  
“如果我的消息没错的话，亚特兰蒂斯东边的部落已经开始暴乱了吧？”女人冷若冰霜的美丽脸庞上露出难得一见的笑意，烛光下亚麻色的发丝将白皙的皮肤映得更加通透，纤长的脖颈左侧如藤蔓般附着着浅紫色的花纹，沿着后颈一直生长至发丝轻轻覆盖着的形状奇异的耳朵之上。  
“——更何况，生长于亚特兰蒂斯大陆的能源晶石，取之不尽用之不竭。又何必为了这种事情而担心呢？”  
就如启程之前，海妖一族的智囊，爱德华军师预料的那样，路德维希的表情有了明显的松动，娜塔莉娅继续道：“海妖一族希望尽快攻向大陆，从我们的仇人手中夺回属于我们的荣耀。就像多年前您收下丹鸩花种子时约定的那样，我们各取所需如何，路德将军？”  
“说起来，琼斯一家，可是我们共同的敌人。”路德维希紧皱的眉头舒展开来，拄在座椅左侧金质的扶手之上，半张脸藏在戴着黑色皮手套的宽大手掌之后“混战中，可不要误伤了彼此才好。”  
“当然”娜塔莉娅起身轻轻行礼“毕竟我们海妖一族只是要复仇而已。”  
  
“那女人嘴里至少有一半谎话。”基尔伯特从路德维希身后的帷幔中走出“真不知道这有什么好藏的，本大爷我就这么拿不出手没法见人吗？”  
“看来你还是有些自知之明。”路德不动声色地将娜塔莉娅留下的东西收入外衣口袋“我们周围有她们的人，基尔伯特。”  
“本就不存在能够绝对信任的人，路德。”  
“包括你？”  
“当然不包括我！你这臭小子。”  
“我们唯一能够确定的是，用能源晶石所打造的武器，有着超乎现代科技的巨大力量。”路德维希摇晃起酒杯，麦芽的香气随着啤酒中上升的气泡炸开“这是我们一统海陆，必不可少的力量。”  
“所以说，为什么不干脆挟持正住在王宫里的那两位呢？”  
“至少要把那些乐于躲在后方的海妖们，先拉下水才好…在那之前，让我们先把那个无所不知的眼线找出来吧，他早该露出马脚了。”  
基尔伯特随着弟弟的目光，视线落于漆黑理石桌面，堆积如山的文件下方露出崭新照片的一角，即便仅仅露出了半张脸，基尔伯特也轻易认出了这个熟悉得不能再熟悉的人。  
“怎么可能…是他？”  
-18  
“正如我们所调查的那样，路德维希加快了红色晶石的开采，它们被一车车送往西边的工厂，在那里，它们被加工成具有极高杀伤力的武器——为了他对大陆的野心。”  
王耀印象里，已经许久未见过阿尔弗雷德这般正经的神情，本能地带着怀疑态度来来回回打量了这位年轻王储许久，又眨着眼睛瞧了瞧一旁默不作声的亚瑟“想联手？或许，我们亲爱的武器供应商…”  
“只有我们三个。”  
“出言打断别人说话可不是绅士都作风，柯克兰先生。”  
“只有我们三个，王耀。我不认为我们可以完全相信弗朗西斯和那位可疑的海妖。”  
“那你又凭什么认为我会相信你们呢？”王耀托着下巴打趣道“算起积怨的话，你们二位可比人家深重得多吧。”  
“别绕圈子了，王耀。我们彼此心知肚明。”阿尔弗雷德难得严肃起来“那些红色晶石的来历，恐怕没那么简单…”  
“海妖一族与亚特兰蒂斯密不可分。”王耀接过了阿尔弗雷德的话“如果猜的不错的话，红色晶石与海妖一族有关。”  
“你看，我们早就各自知道真相，何必这样浪费时间？”  
“我与你并不一样，殿下。”王耀轻蔑地回应道“我缺少你们刺槐国的野心。”  
“我看你分明是，过于信任那只来路不明的海妖。”阿尔弗雷德嘴角的笑染上寒意“既然如此，我也只能采用一些非常时期的手段。”  
“你知道你威胁不到我，况且，你又因何认为我一定会拒绝呢。”  
“最好如此。”  
阿尔弗雷德放下了手中的玻璃杯，伸手抚上王耀的脸颊，目光如炬。  
“那么，我们再来谈谈，关于那个许久不见的军火商和海妖的事情吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

-  
“所以，你最后还是没能和他们达成协议？”海妖解开肩上的披风盖在王耀身上，目光扫过王耀白皙颈部的红色印记时目光中闪过一丝局促。他望着自己曾无数次在黑夜里疯狂思念的人完好的站在自己面前，极力控制住在胸腔疯狂冲撞的情绪。  
“他们可是说，你们海妖狡诈得很。”王耀并不抗拒伊万拉着自己的手，毕竟就在刚刚，是这个人在阿尔弗雷德手下刺槐国的士兵手里将他抢出来的。“我还真没想到，他们会使出下药这种卑鄙的手段。”  
“刺槐国的人向来如此。”阴沉着脸，伊万像是想起了些不愉快的往事，即便他从未与这些人打过交道。“这样一来，你在亚特兰蒂斯是不是无处可去了？”  
“你未免太小看我了。”王耀疑惑地看着伊万，自上次他独自一人去那个神秘工厂调查，好不容易再次见面，却已经俨然不是之前那副依赖于自己的样子——就像完全变为另一个人。  
王耀终于开始仔细打量着伊万，那属于孩子的天真，完完全全被另外一种冰冷而又暴虐的气质所代替了。那不是属于大海的海妖伊万，他更像是自北国寒地的冰雪中出土的妖物。  
“你是谁？伊万呢？”王耀甩开捉住自己的手，他可以确定这个人只是与伊万有着相同容貌的另外的人。  
顶着伊万脸的人并没有惊讶于王耀的反应，只是俯下身捡起刚刚由于大幅度动作而从王耀肩上滑落的斗篷仔细的为他系好“我是与你命运相连的人，小耀。”  
男人像王耀伸手，做出邀请“跟我去个地方，我便给你讲个故事，如何？”  
王耀不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差的跟上去。  
就像小时候曾经鬼使神差的踏入本不允许进入的星质国北地的白桦林深处一样。  
  
-  
他并不记得自己是如何诞生的。从幼年时期起，他就与同龄的孩子不大一样。  
他没有父母，在广阔的大海中举目无亲。没人爱他，也没人保护他。  
他是大海中的异类。  
大家很喜欢用石块在他的身上砸出淤青，也很喜欢用鞭子在他脸上勾勒出血痕。不知道从什么时候开始，他就不那么怕疼了。  
他也遇到过温柔的同类，那是唯一替自己挡下石子的人。她有着好看的祖母绿色的眼睛，金色的长发如泼洒在海面的日光一样耀眼，她的手柔软又温暖，就像是母亲一样。  
可那样温柔的人最后还是抛弃了他，站在西方大陆潮湿的阴雨里，化作一棵夏栎树了。  
“你是说，你们海妖死后都会变成一粒种子？”王耀睁大了眼睛，这已经俨然超过了他的认知范围。  
“怎么，是不是觉得这是一件很浪漫的事情？”  
“别怪我没提醒你，你现在笑起来很难看。”  
海妖没有理会他的打趣，继续道“我们海妖，生而拥有人类终生渴求的力量。”  
“我们海妖，没有贵族、没有国家，只有族人。力量就是一切。”  
海妖举起手指着天空，即使在海底，星星的光辉也能照耀大地“这世界上唯一的十阶海妖，拥有操控天空的群星之力。他生来就会是海妖一族的领袖。”  
王耀的目光从他的指尖移到他和伊万一样的脸庞上。  
王耀笃定，这个故事会以悲剧收场。  
“最强大的十阶海妖也会死去吗？”  
“当然，即使是这样强大的存在，最后也会变成一株无法言语的植物，永远被困在一方泥土之中，挣脱不得。”海妖看到王耀的眼睛里有什么东西闪烁了一下，声音舒缓了起来“每一任十阶海妖死去的时候，海妖一族就会诞生新的领袖。但只是肉体和精神的诞生。如果上一任海妖的尸骨还存在于这个世界上，新生的领袖就无法继承这种力量。当然，海妖的消亡只是一瞬间的事，大部分的人，都变成易碎的泡沫，随着海浪冲走了。”  
“那像你这样的呢？”王耀紧紧盯着这个自称与他命运相连的男人，即便心里已经有了答案，还是抱着侥幸心理问出声来。  
男人笑了“聪明如你，还需要残忍地逼着我说出来吗？”  
“我是个意外，小耀。也是上天赐予我的奇迹。”  
“我想，这一次，我不会再让自己后悔了。”


End file.
